


Blindfold

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Sex Toys verse [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple use a blindfold in the bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

Nasir gasped as he felt a tongue run over a nipple, and tried to move his hands to keep Agron there but the handcuffs around his wrists prevented him from touching. He groaned and turned his head, trying to see underneath the blindfold.

Agron wanted to try something new with him and pulled out a blindfold that he had bought earlier that day. Nasir agreed, and allowed himself to be handcuffed to the bed and blindfolded. Out of all the things they’ve done together, this required the most trust. He didn’t know what Agron would do and had no warning before hand, nor did he have the ability to stop Agron besides using his voice.

Something cold trickled down his chest and he let out a moan as he felt Agron’s tongue come out to play. Agron then kissed him and Nasir sucked on his lip, tasting wine. Nasir chuckled. “Does it make me taste better?”

Agron pulled back and licked at Nasir’s chest once more. “Not better, just different.”

The wine was poured over Nasir’s cock and he gasped, bucking his hips up. “Agron!”

Agron only laughed before taking Nasir’s cock in his mouth and moaned around it. Nasir let out a moan and thrust up into the wet heat. Nasir decided that the next time they did this, Agron was going to be the one handcuffed and blindfolded.


End file.
